spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Pio387/Wikianin od kuchni – wywiad z Ł.owcą1
Witajcie! Dzisiaj sobota i kolejna odsłona Wikianina od kuchni. Dzisiaj chciałbym Wam przedstawić użytkownika Ł.owca1, będącego na Wikii od czerwca 2012 roku. Wydaje mi się, że nie ma sensu przedłużać, wszystko wyczytacie w wywiadzie. Chcę Wam tylko życzyć dobrej lektury! ---- http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/1/1a/5172348.png/150px-5172348.png.jpg ---- ;Witaj w Wikianinie od kuchni! Powiedz coś o sobie. Hej, jestem Ł.owca1 znany pod mnóstwem imion takich, jak Hunter, czy Owca. Mam ileśtam lat i jestem administratorem między innymi LEGO Hero Factory Wiki. Ogólnie rzecz ujmując, interesuję się wspomnianymi właśnie klockami, a także mediami z nimi związanymi. Oprócz pisania na wiki, czy czatowania z innymi zajmuję się też prezentowaniem własnych budowli z LEGO, ale też rysunkiem i innymi formami sztuki (jeżeli to, co robię, można określić mianem sztuki http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png ). ;Jesteś już jakiś czas na Wikii... opowiedz nam swoją historię! Powiedziałbym, że jest dosyć barwna (ale to tylko mój, pewnie zniekształcony punkt widzenia). Moje pierwsze zetknięcie z Wikią nastąpiło jakieś dwa lata przed rejestracją od Encyklopedii Bionicle, którą odwiedzałem coraz częściej, aby uzupełnić swoją wiedzę na temat tej serii. W końcu w 2011 roku odważyłem się na moją pierwszą edycję jako anonim (nic wielkiego - poszerzenie zalążka o jedno zdanie), potem, w 2012 roku, poszukiwałem miejsca, w którym mógłbym podzielić się swoją twórczością z LEGO i do głowy wpadło mi, żeby opublikować coś na Fanonie Hero Factory. Wtedy to, pewnego czerwcowego wieczora, założyłem konto i zacząłem pisać. Następnie rozpocząłem edycję HF Wiki i EB, a jeszcze później polskiej Legopedii. Po pewnym czasie zostałem wybrany na jednego z administratorów Legopedii i drugiego admina HF Wiki. W następnym roku zacząłem spotykać się na czacie Fanonu HF Wiki z moim przyjacielem, Ackarem29175, który przełamał moją nieśmiałość do czatowania z innymi użytkownikami. Później spotykaliśmy się razem z Kar0lem, WojtkiemNinja, Piotremhero i paroma innymi użytkownikami. W między czasie do naszej "grupy" przybywały kolejne osoby, a ja (głównie dzięki Kar0lowi) edytowałem coraz więcej projektów. W tym roku dostałem uprawnienia administratora na LEGO Ninjago Wiki i LEGO Legends of Chima Wiki, LEGO Ultra Agents Wiki, zostałem jedynym biurokratą na Legopedii, lecz większości tych uprawnień się niedawno zrzekłem, pozostając adminem tylko na HF Wiki, LEGO Legends of Chima Wiki i LEGO Ultra Agents Wiki. Nie ukrywam też, że przez cały ten czas zmieniał się styl i jakoś pisanych przeze mnie artykułów i dokonywanych edycji (na początku było raczej miernie - mnóstwo literówek, błędów stylistycznych itp., więc za bardzo się tym nie chwalę ). Staram się ciągle udoskonalać i poprawiać formę pisanych przeze mnie artów, bo przecież co to za przyjemność czytać artykuł z mnóstwem błędów. ;Skąd wzięła się Twoja nazwa użytkownika i avatar? Czy jesteś do nich przywiązany? Pomysł na nick wziął się... właściwie to sam nie wiem do końca skąd. Pewnego wieczoru siedziałem, zakładałem konto na wiki i kombinowałem, jaki mógłbym mieć nick. Miało być to coś w miarę niepoważnego, coś, co z dwóch elementów tworzyłoby jedną całość. Tak powstał Ł.owca (1 znalazła się tam właściwie "bo tak"), lecz o dziwo "Owcą" zaczęto mnie nazywać chyba dopiero jakiś rok po mojej rejestracji. Natomiast mój obecny avatar przedstawia mnie jako minifigurkę LEGO. Cóż, spora liczba osób twierdzi, że mój avek wygląda na "zjaranego", chociaż w ten sposób dobrze odzwierciedla moją osobowość - sam też zachowuję się przez cały czas, jakbym był na haju. ;Wikia posiada wiele autorskich rozszerzeń. Które przypadło Ci najbardziej do gustu, a które najmniej? Dlaczego? Hmmm... najbardziej spodobał mi się czat (od którego jestem już chyba nieco uzależniony...) oraz mapy i galerie kategorii. Mapy są bardzo dobrym narzędziem, które pozwala użytkownikom zorientować się w geografii danego państwa, krainy, czy galaktyki - w zależności od rodzaju Wiki. Dobrze wykonana mapa potrafi nie tylko zachwycać wyglądem, ale też znacznie ułatwia części osób ogarnięcie, np. tematyki Wikii, czy poznania z grubsza wszystkich miejsc, którym jest poświęcona. Galerie kategorii są natomiast po prostu ładne i estetyczne, a czat pozwala na szybką i sprawną komunikacje z innymi userami. Najmniej mi się podobają obecne tablice wiadomości oraz fora. Jestem z tych, którzy przyzwyczaili się raczej do klasycznych dyskusji i forów, na których trzeba się podpisywać. Te nowe nie są niby aż takie złe, ale w pewien sposób oduczają orientowania się w przestrzeni edytowanej strony, posługiwania się podpisem, nie mówiąc o tym, że wizualnie zajmują bardzo dużo miejsca i wczytywanie nowego forum, na którym jest około 500 wypowiedzi jest dla mojego komputera męką ;Ogólnie – czy Wikia idzie w dobrym kierunku? Na to pytanie trudno jest mi odpowiedzieć. No tak, jestem zadowolony, że Wikia rozwija się, ciągle poszukuje nowych, lepszych rozwiązań i ogólnie staje się coraz popularniejsza. Zawsze musi być jednak jakieś ale (no, przynajmniej w moim przypadku http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/c/c2/Emoticon_silly.png ), a u mnie brzmi ono tak: część "udogodnień" takich jak Visual Editor kompletnie do mnie nie trafia. Także nowe forum, jak już wcześniej wspomniałem nie budzi u mnie tak wielkiego zachwytu. Także odznaczenia nie są tak dobrym pomysłem, jak by się mogło zdawać - ich rolą jest motywacja userów do jak wykonywania jak największej ilości edycji, ale w praktyce często sprowadza się to do bezmyślnego nabijania (wiem, bo sam to przerabiałem, a także spotkałem się z tym zjawiskiem na różnych projektach). Irytować mnie też coraz bardziej zaczyna fakt, że Wikia przyzwala na edycję stron przez anonimowych użytkowników, którzy często swoimi "poprawkami" niszczą artykuły lub po prostu wandalizują. Na Wiki przybywa też coraz więcej młodych użytkowników, którzy niejednokrotnie nie mają spełnionego kryterium odpowiedniego wieku przy rejestracji, a którzy prezentują dość niski poziom i zachowania i edycji. Inną rzeczą, na którą pozwolę sobie teraz trochę ponarzekać, jest to, że Wikia pozwala na import artykułów i to bez wyraźnej zgody ich autora/autorów, czy adminów Wiki, z której przenoszone strony pochodzą (dosyć głośno się na ten temat zrobiło ostatnio na Legopedii). No, ale... jak widać jestem w stanie to wszystko przeboleć, skoro jestem aktywny od tych dwóch i pół roku. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png ;Z jakiej skórki korzystasz i dlaczego? Najczęściej korzystam ze skórki Oasis/Wikia, gdyż do niej się przyzwyczaiłem i lepiej się w niej orientuję. Monobooka cenię sobie jednak bardziej za jego "encyklopedyczny wygląd" (Wikipedia robi swoje) oraz estetykę. Niestety, korzystam z niego rzadko, ponieważ często gubię się w nim, poza tym w przypadku Monobooka lepiej jest być obcykanym z wikikodem, a ja, nie jestem w tej dziedzinie miszczem. ;Wikia posiada wielką społeczność, dzięki czemu Wikia ma gwarancję rozwoju w przyszłości. Jednak społeczność ta jest tworzona przez ludzi, a jak wiadomo, ludzie nie są idealni i swe wady posiadają... ogólnie, jakie zalety widzisz w społeczności na Wikii, a jakie wady? Co trzeba zrobić, by je naprawić? Zalet społeczności jest istne multum, począwszy od zwykłego poradzenia się kogoś, jeżeli nie jesteśmy czegoś pewni, przez wspólną pracę nad projektem, po miłe spędzanie wolnego czasu wraz z przyjaciółmi i osobami, które podzielają nasze poglądy, czy zainteresowania. Osobiście, jestem bardzo zadowolony ze społeczności, która buduje Wikię, bo też i ta społeczność w dosyć diametralny sposób zmieniła moje spojrzenia na świat, czy zachowanie. Spędzanie czasu z innymi użytkownikami jest dla mnie często przyjemnością, od której obecnie trudno jest mi się powstrzymać. Zawsze jednak znajdą się niedojrzałe do funkcjonowania w grupie osoby, które albo trollują, albo wandalizują, albo obrażone na administratorów jednych Wiki, zakładają kolejne, swoje, o takiej samej tematyce, tworząc bezsensowną konkurencję. Akurat sądzę, że na to nie ma lekarstwa i z tym się nic nie da zrobić. Całe szczęście takie jednostki to tylko niewielka część społeczności Wiki. ;Spotykasz na czacie nowego użytkownika, który pyta się od czego zacząć... co mu doradzasz? Po pierwsze, przeczytaj regulamin. Jego znajomość to podstawa, a niestety często zdarzają się sytuacje, w których użytkownik nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że jakieś ustalone przez społeczność przepisy łamie, a potem zostaje zablokowany i tylko dopytuje się adminów, za co. Jak przeczyta się regulamin (no i do niego zastosuje), to uniknie się tego typu nieprzyjemnych sytuacji, które są też niewygodne dla samej administracji - bądź, co bądź wycofywanie edycji, czy ciągłe upominanie też bywa męczące. Po drugie, wyłącz Visual Editor i zacznij pisać w trybie źródłowym, który podkreśla błędy ortograficzne. Zapobiegnie to wszelkiemu rodzaju literówkom i większości pomyłek, a także dzięki temu będzie mógł zaznajomić się z podstawami wikikodu. Po trzecie, nie bój się pytać adminów, jeżeli czegoś nie wiesz. Od tego oni są, żeby Ci pomóc i zapobiec ewentualnym wpadkom podczas edytowania. Po czwarte, szanuj innych użytkowników i ich pracę, bo nie Ty jeden należysz do tej społeczności. I na koniec: baw się dobrze! ;Spotykasz nowego administratora, który prosi o pomoc... co mu polecasz? Nowemu administratorowi radzę ostrożność. Na początek dobrze wyczuć jest, z kim się będzie pracować, co charakteryzuje daną społeczność itp. Grunt to ani nie przesadzić, czyli ani nie nadużywać uprawnień (także do nadawania innym statusu moda, czy admina), ani nie dać sobie wleźć na głowę wandalom, spamerom i tym podobnym. Dobry admin, to admin, który rozumie swoją społeczność, zna ją i potrafi w dobrym celu wykorzystywać swoje uprawnienia. Nie musi być nie wiadomo jak oblatany w wikikodzie, czy pisać jak najwięcej artów. Dobry admin działa z głową, owszem, czasem może pozwolić sobie na pewne małe szaleństwo, ale ma przede wszystkim być dobrym wzorem dla innych userów. Oczywiście, początkujący administrator takim na dzień dobry nie będzie, ale z czasem powinien przyzwyczaić się do swoich większych możliwości i uprawnień, i zaznajomić się ze społecznością. Poza tym, jeżeli czegoś nie wie, powinien śmiało pytać się innych administratorów lub, w przypadku, gdy takowych nie ma, skierować się z prośbą o pomoc do Centrum Społeczności. Jestem pewien, że spotykający się tu użytkownicy na pewno wspomogą go radą. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png ;Korzystasz z Linuksa czy Windowsa? Z Linuksa nigdy nie korzystałem, acz często słyszałem, że jest on lepszy od Windowsa. Ja preferuję sobie raczej ten drugi system, który znam od początku mojego korzystania z komputera, lecz obecnie Windows przestaje mi się podobać (przynajmniej Windows 8, do którego kompletnie nie mogę przywyknąć). ;Co robisz poza Wikią? Tak, jak napisałem wyżej, zajmuję się budowaniem z LEGO. Brzmi to może nieco dziecinnie (no ja akurat dziecinny jestem, ale nie o to tu teraz chodzi), lecz do budowania z tych duńskich klocków też trzeba mieć jakiś talent i pewne poczucie estetyki. Interesuje mnie poza tym projektowanie rzeczy codziennego użytku oraz rysunek, ale też nieco architektura, film, gry komputerowe, muzyka. Co prawda, na razie dopiero uczę się rysunku i tym podobnych, lecz mam nadzieję, że niedługo opanuję go w jak najlepszym stopniu. Co by tu jeszcze... a tak, od czasu do czasu napiszę też jakieś własne opowiadanie, stworzę jakąś własną postać, jakąś książkę przeczytam. Ot, tego typu rzeczy mnie kręcą. ;Kogo chcesz pozdrowić? Uuu, dosyć dużo osób tu będzie. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png No to na początek chciałbym pozdrowić moich najbliższych "współpracowników", osoby, z którymi najlepiej mi się pracuje i traktuję jak swoich przyjaciół, tak więc pozdrawiam: Ackara29175, Kar0la, JakUba, AvrilLavigne121, Pachnącą, Kroltoka770; jak również pozdrawiam grono, z którym miło mogę spędzić czas na czacie, czy też dobrze się dogaduję: Martę, Mersusa1, SzyMka, Pana Andrzeja XD, WojtkaNinja, Ignikę2008, Piotrahero, Pacalona, Pawła1631, Cleopaterę, Bomb Birda, Garmadona, Sztrumpfelkę, Bloopera CHIMA, Michała2004, Antoxa08, Furno10.0, Krętacza, Voxa22, Akuumo, Trynee., Tenebrisa32, Kani-Nui, Lorda Darkoma, Shivna, Toa Teridaxa, Power Dragona, Nektanna, Hiosha Jiray, Lhikana Nuvę. Pozdrowienia dla wszystkich nie wymienionych przeze mnie użytkowników znanych mi projektów, zwłaszcza LEGO Legends of Chima Wiki, LEGO Ninjago Wiki i Encyklopedii BIONICLE. Pozdrawiam też Ciebie, Pio387 i wszystkich czytelników "Wikianina od kuchni". ---- I tak oto dobiegł końca wywiad z Ł.owcą1. Dziękuję mu za zmierzenie się z moimi pytaniami. Znasz kogoś ciekawego, kogoś, z którym warto by przeprowadzić wywiad? Nie wahaj się go nominować! —''Pio387 Dyskusja'' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wikianin od kuchni